1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical stunning device, and more particularly, to an electrical stunning device to stun and immobilize an animal.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior to slaughtering an animal, stunning devices are used to stun and immobilize the animal. Although stunning devices are used for stunning other types of animals, stunning devices are commonly used for stunning hogs. Previously, stunning devices could be triggered and charged with full stunning power prior to coming into contact with the animal. This resulted in full stunning voltage and current applied to the animal at the first or partial contact with the animal, which is inhumane and often causes burn marks on the animal making the meat less desirable. The present invention addresses these problems and does not allow the electrical stunning device to become energized until it is in full contact with the animal.
A preferred embodiment device for stunning an animal includes a first contact tip and a second contact tip. The first contact tip has a first contact surface for contacting the animal. The second contact tip has a second contact surface and is pivotable to allow the second contact surface to contact the animal. A circuit has a first voltage wire operatively connected to the first contact tip and a second voltage wire operatively connected to the second contact tip, and a proximity switch is proximate the second contact tip and is in series with the circuit. The proximity switch is activated when the second contact tip is pivoted and the second contact surface contacts the animal, wherein the proximity switch closes the circuit and allows voltage to be applied to the first contact tip and the second contact tip thereby stunning the animal.
A preferred embodiment device for stunning an animal includes a switch having a control wire, a proximity switch in series with the control wire, and a circuit having a first voltage wire operatively connected to a first contact tip and a second voltage wire operatively connected to a second contact tip. The second contact tip is pivotable thereby activating the proximity switch, wherein the proximity switch closes the circuit and allows voltage to be applied to the first contact tip and the second contact tip to stun the animal.
A preferred embodiment method for activating a stunning device when the stunning device is in contact with an animal, the stunning device having a first contact tip and a second contact tip, the first contact tip contacting the animal""s neck and the second contact tip being placed proximate the animal""s shoulder, includes the steps of pivoting the second contact tip to contact the animal""s shoulder, wherein pivoting the second contact tip activates a proximity switch located proximate the second contact tip thereby closing a circuit and allowing voltage to be applied to the first contact tip and the second contact tip and stunning the animal with the first contact tip and the second contact tip.
In a preferred embodiment method for stunning an animal, the animal is directed in proximity to a stunning device. The stunning device includes a first contact tip operatively connected to a first voltage wire and a second contact tip operatively connected to a second voltage wire, the first voltage wire and the second voltage wire being part of a circuit. The first contact tip is placed on the animal, and the second contact tip is pivoted thereby placing the second contact tip on the animal and activating a proximity switch to close the circuit and allow voltage to be applied to the first contact tip and the second contact tip. The animal is stunned with the first contact tip and the second contact tip.
In a preferred embodiment method for stunning a hog, a stunning device is placed proximate the hog, and the stunning device has a first contact tip operatively connected to a first voltage wire and a second contact tip operatively connected to a second voltage wire. The first contact tip is placed to contact the hog""s neck, and the second contact tip is pivoted to contact the hog""s shoulder, wherein the presence of the hog is thereby sensed and the stunning device is activated. Voltage is applied to the first contact tip and the second contact tip thereby stunning the hog.
In a preferred embodiment method for stunning an animal, a first contact tip operatively connected to a first voltage wire is placed on an animal and a second contact tip operatively connected to a second voltage wire is placed on the animal, wherein the second contact tip is pivoted to contact the animal. The first contact tip and the second contact tip are ensured to be in full contact with the animal thereby avoiding a hot stun on the animal. Voltage is applied to the first voltage wire and the second voltage wire when the first contact tip and the second contact tip are in full contact with the animal thereby stunning the animal.
A preferred embodiment device for stunning an animal includes a first contact tip and a second contact tip for contacting the animal. The first contact tip is operatively connected to a first voltage wire, and the second contact tip is operatively connected to a second voltage wire and is pivotable to fully contact the animal. A stem is operatively connected to the second contact tip, wherein the stem is in a first position before the second contact tip is pivoted and the stem is in a second position after the second contact tip is pivoted to fully contact the animal. A proximity switch is activated when the stem is in the second position thereby allowing voltage to be applied to the first contact tip via the first voltage wire and the second contact tip via the second voltage wire when the second contact tip fully contacts the animal.